Tarkus of Whiitmyl
One of two current leaders of the Quaartheinian Rebel Army, Tarkus is the Lord of Whiitmyl, a medium city on the desert-covered southern island of Quaartheim. He is SwagLord's right-hand man, and despite being known to question his orders on a regular basis, he is ultimately loyal to SwagLord, so long as the latter is loyal to the cause. Character Appearance Standing tall and of a muscular build, Tarkus is the epitome of strength incarnate. Covered in battle scars and wearing armour of equal wear, he acts as a reminder to the troops of what a good soldier should strive to be. His skin is darker than most Quaartheinians, due to his hailing from the southern island of Quaartheim. His eyes are hazel and his hair is a very light brown, close enough to blond, medium length but hidden beneath his helmet. Personality Tarkus is dedicated and determined, and is almost unstoppable once he's put his mind to something. Despite this, he isn't the brightest; while he isn't especially unintelligent, he generally leaves any strategical business to SwagLord. He keeps a level head under most circumstances, but oddly enough becomes enraged at the sight of Domhnall. Despite his mostly good intentions, he has been shown to be capable of great cruelty under certain conditions, willing to resort to torture to get information. Skills/Abilities Tarkus is remarkably strong, even more ''so than SwagLord. Not only does he wear a set of heavy, metal armour wherever he goes, he also wields a massive greathammer in battle, sometimes using only one hand. Not only is he strong enough to use such a weapon, but he also understands how to best make use of it; when it comes to pure combat, Tarkus is unparalleled in his knowledge. Tarkus also has a very high pain tolerance, as evidenced by the numerous battle scars and injuries he's received throughout his life. He's been known to shake off ridiculous injuries in the heat of battle, reportedly once being impaled through the stomach with a spear, before tearing said spear out and throwing it like a javelin at the spearman who wielded it, now running for his life like any sane person would. History Tarkus had a rather unremarkable life until the second rebel uprising, rising through the ranks of the Imperial army and eventually inheriting lordship from the sonless previous lord who named him as his heir. When the city of Svaggue shockingly announced their revolt against the Empire, Whiitmyl was the only other city to pledge allegiance to the rebellion, as the result of a democratic vote. Tarkus led his troops south and conquered the city of Maarshen, before returning north and beginning a takeover of other cities in-between Whiitmyl and Svaggue in order to set up safe convoy routes. Unfortunately, in his absence Whiitmyl was reclaimed by the Empire and Tarkus was forced to make his way to Svaggue, the capital of the rebellion. Trivia * He is named after and somewhat inspired by Black Iron Tarkus from FromSoftware's [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dark_Souls ''Dark Souls]. * Ironically, his name means 'wisdom' in Estonian. Category:Males Category:Quaartheinians Category:Elite Normos Category:Soldiers